Number 1
by TheGreatFlyingKiwi
Summary: A two shot of the two women in Will Schuester's life. Angsty but generally happy ending. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1: Terri

**Number 1# (Terri)**

Terri Schuester was happy. It seemed so long since she could smile without having to fake it. Of course there was still the fabric around her middle haunting her but she was growing used to pretending _that._ Her plan was exceeding her expectations, everything was working out.

She was quite proud of herself for holding the pieces of her dying marriage together. The baby in that loose cheerleader Quinn Fabray's stomach would seal the deal. The reason she was doing all this sat across from her, leaning up against the wall of the craft room with a furrowed expression on his face.

"Terri, where did you buy this thing?" Will asked picking up one of the slants of wood from the pile in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Gonzales gave it to me for a great bargain-" Terri began but he cut her off.

"How much?" he sighed.

"Will, a cot is a very important part of a child's identity, we needed a good one!" she exclaimed caressing the polished pine slants.

"What was wrong with the one my parent's one?" Will said exasperatedly.

The couple soon dropped the subject when Terri clutched at her stomach dramatically making Will think better of stressing out his 'pregnant' wife. Strangely enough the argument was soon forgotten and instead of uncomfortable truce they began to talk. Will, well struggling to join the base of the cot to the legs, described to her the latest School drama.

"They finally fixed the mini fridge in the staff room but Em said…" he trailed off as Terri's head shot up at the mention of his co worker.

They quickly changed the subject but Terri could not forget what he said. At first ahe had not taken Sue Sylvester very seriously when the Cheerleading Coach had come round forewarning of her Husband's wandering eye. But then she had got into the school and found something she did not like.

Plenty of girls had had a crush on Will. Mostly students, with dazzled gazes that admittedly freaked her out but she knew her Husband didn't look at them like that, even if he didn't know that she thought that.

Even some women their own age were flustered by Will's charm but Terri had always been enough for him. Until now.

She had seen the way he looked at that – thing. With its bug eyed stare and weird fashion sense, that harlot had tricked Will into, lov- _liking _it. Never before had Terri felt her security so shaken. Even with that baboon Ken Tanaka poised to whisk the ginger meerkat away, Will was still infatuated.

But sitting here now, laughing and preparing for their new life, Terri felt better. That wench had nothing on her. Of course Will could tell her how much he cared about her more, and let her subscribe to that _Ultimate Accessories _magazine but she still had her golden boy.

So as she pushed the last of the cot pieces to the corner of the room she blocked out the name her husband uttered with such affection and the thought that her place as number 1# in Will Schuester's heart might not always be so secure.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2: Emma

**Number 1# (Emma)**

Emma Pillsbury was happy. Not that she wasn't ever really not – just _extremely _at the moment. Exceeding her expectations, everything was working out.

After the struggle that had been 2009, with Ken, the 'baby', all the Glee drama and Will. Who of which was just carrying the last box into her, their apartment. He placed it carefully on top of the pile and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The trademark goofy smile spread across his face as he gestured to the pile of unloaded boxes.

"Finished."

She grinned back, grabbed a clean towel from the pile of laundry she had been folding and gave his face a quick mop before giving him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and scooped her up off of the ground, letting the towel drop in his haste.

The 'vomit educing, sickly sweet lovebird' moments, as Sue put it, only added to Emma's appreciation of having Will Schuester in her life. Today was the day Will finally gave up his old apartment and moved in with Emma. They had been rotating between each other's apartments for months now, a weekend at hers, going home with him each day after school, it just made more sense to move in together. And Will didn't need any more reminders of Terri.

Terri. Emma hadn't seen the blonde in weeks now. The final divorce papers had come through months ago and Will never mentioned her. See, Emma didn't need Will to constantly tell her that he loves her, he does though anyway. She can see it in the way he looks at her and the little things he does to make her day brighter. Finally Will was all Emma's, and she loved it.

But sometimes that faith wobbled a bit. Whenever Will talked about Terri, it was always out of spite. He had never really forgiven her what she had done but he had definitely moved on. But Emma wasn't so sure sometimes.

She hadn't meant to look inside the album. She knew it was there, on the top right shelf of Will's wardrobe. The title suggested it was of Will's childhood, which it mostly was. Photo after photo of a curly haired boy finding out all that life had to offer, except the three photos wedged under the middle pages. It had been by accident that she had found them scattered across the floor, the album tumbled from the shelf one afternoon whilst cleaning his apartment alone. She had intended only to look at them briefly while putting them away, but the images refused to be left unscrutinized.

The first was of Terri and Will, obviously during their high school days. Will looking gorgeous as ever in a T Shirt and shorts, and Terri clad in her cheerleading uniform, cuddling for the camera. Their large smiles seemed to beam right through the photo making Emma feel absolutely alone.

The second was just of Terri in her uniform. Emma had a feeling it had been taken around the same time as the first. The blonde looked absolutely radiant, even in the bulky old cheerios uniform. Emma was pretty sure it couldn't get any worse until she picked up the third photo.

It was simple, even a very poorly taken photo. Newer than the previous two, it was just Will holding the camera far enough back so both he and Terri could be in the photo. They were sitting on the floor in what looked like the 'craft room', which was only down the hall from Emma at this very moment. The photo barely looked a year old. The pair was surrounded by slants of wood, an unassembled cot.

Emma had choked back sobs as she studied the looks of the couple's faces. Will always talked of the last days of his marriage being the worst, always fighting and awkward silences. This picture told another story. One of an innocent married couple making their home ready for an arrival of their child. Not meant to be.

Even though the baby never existed, and Will said the marriage was hell, Emma still felt guilty for recasting herself as the leading lady in his life.

Putting the album away, photos safely returned, she wondered how much Will looked at it. So that's why she noticed whenever he was shut up in the bedroom for a period of time. It was barely ever, but enough for her to realize that the teenage boy inside him would always be in love with that Blonde Cheerleader and the life they could've had.

She never told him that she knew about the photos and she didn't think she ever would. Any inkling that she would was castaway when she remembered the tear in his eye when she peeked through the crack in the door one time while he was reminiscing with those worn pictures. It was his way of dealing with what had happened and as long as Emma always saw the love in his eyes when he looked at her she was ok with that.

So as she nuzzled her face into Will's neck as they twirled round their living room, she averted her eyes from the corner of the album poking out of the cardboard box and rested on the thought that her place as number 1# in Will Schuester's heart was secure.


End file.
